


Beyblade Indian Tours

by Annie29



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: Battle, Gen, India Tours, beyblade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie29/pseuds/Annie29
Summary: Ray got a letter in which it was said that Mr. Dickenson is calling Ray to Tyson's town for new tournament





	1. A Fake Letter

It was a winter day. Tyson, Hilary and Kenny were walking beside the river. Tyson walked to the grassy area. The grasses were cold as ice.

“Its only half year but it feels like my total life. After the battle with Brooklyn, we bladebreakers are no more together. Don't know why?” said Tyson and sat on the cold grass.

“Oh Tyson don't worry world championships are not too far maybe we're going to meet again.” said Hilary.

“Hey don't worry. Christmas is coming. We'll ask Mr. Dickenson to invite them. Ok?? Well I need to go. Bye.”said Kenny.

Waving at each other they goes to their home. Kenny Came home a entered her room. She found a letter on her table. She looks at it, smiled and said to herself “Ah! A letter from Ray.”

It was written:  
Dear Kenny,  
I am very happy to know this. I got a letter form Mr. Dickenson. He said to visit the town. I am coming there by tomorrow. Can you please come to the airport to pick me?  
Your's friendly  
Ray

 

Kenny jumped with joy and ran to Tyson's house for informing this. In Tyson's home, Tyson's grandfather was doing his kendo practice and saw Kenny coming there.

“Is Tyson home?”Kenny stopped and asked grandfather.

“Yes, In his room.” answered grandfather.

Kenny hurried and goes to Tyson's room. Tyson was lying on his bed, seeing his beyblade.

“Hey Tyson I have a good news for you. Wanna know?” said Kenny and entered his room.

“Tell me too!!” said Daichi and jumped on the bed.

“So... See this” Kenny handed the letter and continued “We have to go tomorrow morning and pick him?”

“Yes... I will” Tyson smiled and kept on looking at his beyblade.

Next day, Tyson, Hilary ,Daichi and Kenny were waiting for Ray in airport. Ray came and said “After a long time guys!!!”

They we're now at Tyson's house. Ray sat in the dojo room.

“Kenny, can you redesign my blade?” said Ray.

“Why?? What happen??” asked Kenny “Whats the problem with Driger??”

“Didn't Mr. Dickenson informed you about a new tournament??” questioned Ray.

“World Championship?” suggested Kenny “But no, not world championship. It's not time for world championships. So what is it??”

“I don't know. You can ask Mr. Dickenson.” said Ray.

TO BE CONTINUED........


	2. Recognised By Unrecognised

“Hey everyone stop this non-sense talk and listen me now” said Daichi “There is a beybattle event going on in the BBA stadium and if Tyson don’t want to play then I am going to become the best player there.”

“I am also going there.” Said Tyson and started running after Daichi.

Everyone was now at the BBA stadium, Tyson saw many children were sitting around the stadium, a girl and a boy were battling. A blade was thrown out of the dish and AJ Topper announced “And Alia won the match. This girl doesn’t only have power to challenge but she is able to win too.”

Everyone was trying to see her face but she was hiding her face with a blue mask. Tyson was angry and challenged the girl “Hey Alia, or whatever you are, I am challenging you for a match. Agree or not?”

“No I don’t agree to play with kids right now. I also have work to do. I am not a stupid to play around with funny tops” said Alia.

Tyson looked stupefied at Alia and she walked out of the stadium.

“So guys, here come another girl to play with our current world champion Tyson. Why this game is becoming more like girls verses boys.” Said AJ topper.

“That’s true” said Brad Best.

A girl with blond hair and blue eyes enters the stadium. Everyone looked at her cause the sound of her scandal attracted everyone. She walked to the dish and challenged Tyson “Hey, you, (pointing towards Tyson) can we start the game?” Tyson walked up to the dish and prepared for launching their beyblades.

Three, Two One, Let it Rip.

Their blades fall in the dish. She didn’t let Tyson attack. Her beyblade pushed Dragoon out of the dish.

“And Dragoon is out of the dish. Tyson lost the game.”

TO BE CONTINUED..........


	3. A New Girl In The School

“How can I lose so important battle??” questioned Tyson as he was sitting in the Dojo Room with Hilary, Ray and Kenny.

“The answer is simple” said Kenny “She didn’t let you attack and pushed you out of the dish just like a kid is pushed out of a park. She is totally a professional blader. Hey.... but what about that other girl, Alia?? She is good too.”

“Forget about her, we’ve forgot to ask the other girl’s name.” said Hilary. “Hey but anyone knows where’s Kai?” asked Ray.

“He is completing his studies at his school for his company ‘Hiwatari Enterprise’. He is in his hostel.” Said Tyson.

 

AT KAI’S SCHOOL

A girl enters in the school. She was wearing high heels and green school uniform. Every boy in the school stares at her. Her silver eye sparkle and her eye fall on a numb boy. Yes, he was Kai, captain of the Bladebreakers. Kai looked at her and she blushed. She opened her clucher and her brown hair with blue strip flew in the air. Noises of her heel fill the hall. She entered the classroom. The teacher introduced her “Boys and Girls, she's Riri. Her father did her admission in our school. Riri take the spare seat over there.”

Riri looked sad when teacher said about her father and ever boy looked at her like she is different, yeah she is different but her habits were like a boy. She sat on the seat that was after Kai's. She never asked for anything. Riri was in the same hostel where Kai used to stay. She was Kai's roommate but never even looked at him.  
That evening, Riri wrote something on a tissue and threw it towards Kai. Kai read it. It was written “Meet me at the store room” Riri went out of the room.

At 11:30 pm Kai was at store room. A voice said from behind “10 seconds late. Didn't I mentioned the time. Okay! No problem I wanted to take you somewhere.”

At the dull light Kai tried to look at her. Oh! He noticed that she was Riri. Kai asked “what do you want?”

“Um.... I don't have time to answer your question?”said Riri and raise her hand upto her shoulder. A beem of light hit Kai.

Kai was at the forest of Tyson's town. He looked here and there and found Riri standing behind him.

“Poor Kai.... After all you are a champion team captain.” said Riri.

“What do you want?” asked Kai.

Riri again raised her hand upto her shoulder and said “Forget everything about me.”

A ray of light again hit Kai and was reflected by a mirror behind Kai. The reflected light didn't hit Riri but a tree behind her. Riri saved herself and ran away.

TO BE CONTINUED........


End file.
